Redeemer and Destroyer, Pawn and Messiah
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Kain has freed Nosgoth from her Tormentor, but at what cost? Will he ever see his world again? Many dilemmas befell one of the most powerful vampires in fictional history as he is cast from his world and into another. Rated T for mild language and moderate gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Legacy of Kain series or Blazblue.**

Chapter 1: To end a God.

Kain looked to the pillars from the citadel of the apostles, holding the now purified and empowered Soul Reaver that now held raziels soul.

Kain:" I will not let your sacrifice be for naught Raziel, my greatest ally and trail. The elder god will not live to see another dawn." He thought to himself with conviction.

Kain started to hear whispers from the sword. It sounded like raziel's voice but from a very great distance or perhaps Kain was imagining it, but the Ernest in its voice spoke otherwise.

Raziel:" You must go south of the pillars to a cemetery, the place of your burial when you were mortal. Cast aside the stone that lies at the bottom of a pool of water. Traverse the underworld till you reach the heart of the monster that enslaved this world. Kill him Kain and release Nosgoth from her eternal torment."

As if against his will, Kain was bombarded with visions of what the soul reaver spoke to him of and how to reach it. When the visions were over Kain was once more looking at the pillars in the distance. Without speaking another word or thinking another thought Kain transformed into a swarm of bats and flew to the cemetery.

When Kain reformed himself, he was standing on a broken path of stone that was a couple of feet above a pool of water. Kain knew that water was still his only weakness **(though he is also vulnerable to soul stealing weapons, but is not actually a weakness of sorts since he has the same resistance if not more so to soul stealing weapons than other beings do.)**

Kain looked over the edge of the stone path to find a pile of stone that was blocking a hole. With great effort and strain on himself, Kain telekinetically lifted and tossed aside the stone that plugged the hole. The resulting effect was a violent swirling sound as water poured into the hole until the entire pool was drained. Kain needed a moment to recover after exerting himself so much so quickly **(about 3 or so minutes)**. Kain finally recovered and proceeded to float down through the whole.

Kain:" this place seems like to have experienced some structural damage as if something was thrashing the place about." He thought to himself.

Indeed it looked like something had thrashed about in this claustrophobic place has stone paths and walls were still crumbling and falling into an endless abyss. Kain could hear the cries of pain he heard the elder god scream at him as he cut him with the soul reaver.

Kain:" So the worm is still in a weakened state? Good! He should be easier to permanently end then." He thought to himself.

Floating from broken path to broken path and occasionally needing to teleport from one side of the room to the other. After traversing several rooms of broken rock and abyssal depths Kain finally made it to a room with no other exits where there was a small stone staircase in the middle that led to a ledge. As Kain looked up from the staircase his eyes met his prey.

Kain:" So this is where the worm sleeps?! Quite suits one as revolting as you!" he says aloud so the parasite can hear him.

Elder God:" I must admit that I am surprised that you managed to track me down to the heart of my domain, but this is where you irritating persistence ends Kain. Step forth and be eternally devoured!" he threatens.

Kain is not in the least bit phased by the elder god's threat and proceeds to float down to the bottom of the staircase. As Kain lands he is beset by 6 massive tenticles. Kain slashes at each of the tenticles as the approach him. Green blood is flung violent in the direction of each swing of the soul reaver. Each tactical that is cut by the sword dissolves into nothing as Kain proceeds up the small stair case. Kain reaches the ledge's that lies in front of the heart of the elder god, his central eye.

Kain:" THIS ENDS NOW PARASITE! BEGONE FROM NOSGOTH FOREVER!" Kain yells at the elder god as he leaps into the air with his sword raised above his head.

The elder god brings two tenticles in front of his eye as a finally desperate defense, but to no avail as Kain easily cuts through them before impaling the sword into the elder god's eye.

The elder god was in a weaken state to begin with and with Kain's impalement of his center eye he could no longer sustain his physical form and his soul began to be pulled into the soul reaver.

The elder god's eye was as wide as it could possibly be as the knowledge that he would perish to a being like Kain sank in as his soul was being ironically devoured by his servant Raziel. He could not scream out in pain or anguish as his body of tenticles and eyes began to dissolve into nothing and his soul was being drawn into the soul reaver.

Since he was also connection to the energies of the 9 pillars of Nosgoth and the portal to the demon realm, the barrier between these two worlds also began to fade to the point where their natures began to clash violently. The energies that the elder god had syphoned from Nosgoth for eons were also flowing into Kain and the soul reaver.

Kain removed the sword from the eye as the eye began to decay around it. Kain landed back on the ledge and was almost knocked onto his back when the room, no, the whole planet began to shake violently. Kain was able to get back onto his feet but was having a very difficult time standing steadily.

As the elder god began to fade away a white light began to form around his center eye. Kain could hear a pathetic sounding laugh coming from it.

Elder God:" You may have destroyed me Kain, but you have still lost. I really am the source of live for Nosgoth regardless of what you think of me otherwise. With my death you shall never have what you have craved for your entire existence. With my death Nosgoth dies and so does all your hopes and dreams of ever having a kingdom or kinship for all eternity… hahhahhaheh….." He said weakly with his final breath.

As the last moments of the elder gods life faded away the light that shined around him glowed brighter and brighter until it exploded outward and engulfed the entire room along with Kain.

Kain braced himself for whatever was happening as he brought his arms into a blocking pose in front of his face. The energy that exploded outward was almost too great for Kain to defend himself against as he felt himself being hurled a unknown distance backwards.

Kain:" While Nosgoth may die and never get her innocence back, at least she is finally free." He says as he slips into an unconscious state.

**That was the prolog of another fanfiction I'm starting on. There won't be any pairings as far as I can tell. Please leave a review and favorite it if you like the idea so far. If you have any ideas for this story than please PM me. Hope you enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger to the Boundary

Chapter 2: Stranger to the Boundary

There are an infinite amount of universes that contain different possibilities that may not be possible in others. Universes that would never connect to another or would never be known to other universes. Though there are events that fling arms or inhabitants of one universe into another even if they were never meant to meant or know of anything of the other, such is this case.

There is little that is not known to the master unit Amaterasu who resides within the center of the boundary, the connection of all the dimensions that connect to each other in this particular multiverse that is caught in a cycle of time that has been repeating for quite some time now. Though something beyond even its calculations was about to occur.

During her **(I'm probably going to be calling Amaterasu her since that what her form looks like)** usual inspection of the boundary an unexplainable anomaly was occurring to her left.

Amaterasu:" anomaly detected entering boundary. Scanning… Scanning…..Scanning. Anomaly appears to be foreign to all realities connected to boundary based on cross examination of all realities connected to boundary. This seems illogical based on lack of previous occurrences of such anomalies, but data is correct. Foreign anomaly appears organic in nature though cannot determine any other characteristics or impact it will have. Attempting to isolate Anomaly….. Failure… anomaly breaching all containment measures. Attempting to redirect Anomaly to into Boundary connection ZX471 **(this is a code I made up to represent one of the dimensions that is connected to the Boundary)**… successful.. anomaly has been redirected away from Boundary core. Calculated impact velocity of anomaly into planet…. 170mph. destruction of planet surface upon impact….. insignificant. Due to inability to observe anomaly beyond exterior visuals will remain vigilante of anomaly's actions." She said in an almost robotic voice.

Location: Kagutsuchi.

the hustle and bustle of everyday life in a city on top of a mountain with streets chocked with shops and venders of all kinds with citizens of all shapes and sizes was suddenly interrupted by a loud swirling noise that seemed to originate from the sky. Most of the citizens that were walking the streets were alarmed and a little jump scared by the sudden loud noise and immediately looked up to see what could have caused it. What they saw was a massive white ball of energy in the sky that seemed to only remain for a few moments before it vanished, but that was not the only thing. Just before the ball of energy shrunk into non-existence an object fell from it towards Kagutsuchi at a high rate of speed. The object was so small in size from that distance that many were not even that concerned as to what it would do when it landed, but they were still curious as to what it was.

As the object got closer and closer to the ground an image of a man came into view as he continued to descend. When he was only a couple thousand feet above the city the citizens with good eye sight could tell that whoever was falling was not human and was actually quite tall. It eventual occurred to the citizens that were just under the object that it would be a good idea to clear the area. Citizens began lightly running out of the way of the man's guessed destination. What many expected to be a bloody mess of organs on the ground turned out to be a massive crash into the ground that actually ended up being a 10 foot diameter whole in the ground that continued into the lower part of the city. Even though they did not know the man or his intentions they could not help but think.

"Poor bastard, if he isn't dead then he is gonna wish he was."

But the man that had crashed through the street and was still crashing into the lower levels of the city was no ordinary man by any means.

Meanwhile in the Kaka clan **(lowest level of Kagutsuchi)**:

Fiesty and Fluffy Kaka were on their way to Tao's secret sleeping spot to give her the assignment the elder assigned to Tao. While they walked and ran happily to their destination they couldn't help but notice a unusual noise somewhere above them that seemed to get louder and louder as time progressed. Not wanting to lose focus of what they are supposed to do the two kaka children ignored the noise and continued until they could see Tao napping on a small bed of grass with a small amount of sunlight shining on it.

Tao was sound asleep and mumbled about food as she slept. Feisty and Fluffy approached where Tao lay with the intentions of waking her up. Unfortunately for Tao she was to sound asleep to notice or care to notice the noise, that sounded like massive drums and rocks being smashed together at this point, and the children were too focused on their task to notice that whatever was making that noise was about to crash through the ceiling and land alarmingly close to where they were.

Feisty:" Wake up Tao!"

Fluffy:" Get up Tao! We have an assignment from the elder!"

As Tao began to yawn and was trying to get up, the object that was making the noise above them crashed through the ceiling of the town, letting in a bit more sunlight into the isolated village. Before Tao had time to wake up a bit more and turn around to see what was letting in more sunlight she was hit in the back by the falling body of a rather large person, though the two children couldn't see much details about the person since he crashed into Tao too fast.

Luckily for Tao the man crashed in at an angle and did not ruin her secret napping spot, but he did crash himself and Tao into the street below where his body finally stop falling and came to rest, but not without leaving a 8 foot diameter by 4 foot deep crater in the street with a Very awake and sore Taokaka.

Feisty and Fluffy:" Tao!? TAO!? Are you ok!?" they shouted as they raced over to where Tao had crashed into.

Taokaka:" oww, ouch. My back feels like it was bent to far, and my head is throbbing and dizzy meow. What hit me meow?!" she says while still moaning a little in pain.

Tao braces herself for pain as she tries to turn her body around to see what it was that hit her.

Tao:" ouch… owwie meow… it is heavy whatever it is meow." She groans as she struggles to turn herself around.

Before Tao could turn herself around enough to see what was laying on top of her she could hear a tearing noise that sounded like someone ripping up cloth. Not long after that she could feel something touch her skin that felt so cold that it hurt a little.

Tao:" Ouch! Meow! It feels like someone just put a big block of ice on my hip meow!"

Tao reaches her left paw down to where she felt the cold presence. Before she could reach the spot her hand was stopped by a very sharp object that got in the way of her hand. Out of curiosity Tao lightly touched and poked at the object that stopped her hand from reaching the cold spot.

Tao:" huh? Meow? Hmmmm… it's really sharp and I feel a weird sensation from it. I don't like that feel meow. It feels hungry somehow or maybe it's just Tao's imagination."

Tao's curiosity now overpowered her pain and since she didn't want her coat ripped up anymore she decided that instead of turning around that maybe she would just push the object off of her with her back. While Tao was strong in her own right she had difficulty pushing the object off her back.

Tao:" Heave meow! It's so heavy… Heave more meow!"

After much effort and groaning Tao finally manages to push the object off her back. At this moment the 2 children manage to reach the crater and slide down into it.

Feisty:" are you ok Tao? That was a big crash?"

Fluffy:" I hope you can still do the assignment Tao."

Not paying attention to what the two children were saying Tao turned around when she managed to stand and look at what feel on her. The children also looked at the object in question when they saw Tao looking down.

The object was quite a large man, or at least they thought it was a man. His skin was a mix of a pale green and some gray. He had long white hair. He seemed to be wearing a red raiment that was connected by a gold pendant on his chest and a sash over his right shoulder. He also was wearing what looked like black leather gloves, or at least that's what the kakas' thought they were since they did not cover the fingers, which were large, orange and only three on each hand. He was also wearing what appeared to be black leather pants that had an odd orange "U" shape design just above the waste. His feet had two big toes in the front that look like they didn't move at all and a large heel in the back.

While Tao and the other kakas could not entirely see what was being held on the man's back they could tell it was a sword of unusual make that ran the entire length of the large man's body.

Feisty:" what is it? Is it a person? Why doesn't he wake up?"

Fluffy:" do you think he ate a lot? That puts Tao to sleep for a while."

The 2 children are the first to approach the unconscious man and began to poke him out of curiosity. Tao was a little bit more cautious than the other two since she was older. She slowly approached the man and sniff around the left side of his face.

Tao couldn't quite figure out what it was that she smelt. It really didn't smell like anything to her, but her other senses where telling her something for sure.

Tao:" I wonder if he is strong meow? He sort of feels that way, but I haven't felt anything like this before. It feels very strange meow." She says out of curiosity.

Fluffy:" let's see if the elder knows who or what he is!"

Feisty:" Yea! Let's bring him to the elder."

Tao:" ok but he better have food or money to buy food. He landed on me really hard and he owes me for that meow! Ok 1…2…3… HEAVE!" she shouts as she summons the rest of her strength to pull the large man up the crater and drag him to the elder's hut.

About 10 minutes later and a lot of heavy breathing:

Tao holds the large man up from under his arms as she patiently waits for the two children to knock on the door, though her patience is thin right now since she is very tired from carrying someone so heavy.

Feisty:" Elder we have some one for you to see! He crashed through the town roof."

Fluffy:" We have never seen someone like him before and we didn't know where else to bring him."

After a few moments of knocking the door is answered by an elderly kaka holding a staff.

Elder:" so who is this person you wanted me to see?"

When the elder looked at the back of who Tao was holding up she noticed that he didn't look like anything she had ever seen before and the blade on his back seemed unique as well.

Elder:" lay him on the bed. Put his sword over there on the table." She says as she points to a table the back and a bed in the back corner.

Tao heaved the man to the bed with his back facing up, but when she went to touch the hilt of the sword sparks of dark blue shot from the hilt and shocked Tao's hand

Tao:" OOOOOWWW! That hurt really meow! I don't like that sword Meow!" she said angrily

Elder:" it seems the sword will only obey him since he is carrying it and what would be the point in carrying a weapon you can't use. Flip him over if you can Tao."

Tao begrudgingly does what she is asked; she does not hate the man but dislikes his sword for shocking her really bad, and flips the man over with his front facing up.

The elder begins to examine the man as best she could.

Elder:" hmmm I've never seen or heard of his kind before. He seems to have suffered an impaling wound to his chest that was healed, but the scar of it is still there."

She lifts up his lips and notices long canines.

Elder:" now those I have seen or have at least known to what kind of species it belongs to, but he does not seem to be of a beast kin race. Hmm puzzling."

She studied closely the features of his face.

Elder:" while this does not help me to determine what he is, though it gives me a little bit of a glimpse into his age based on the wrinkles and creases in his features. This man is very Very old. Though I cannot say for certain how old, I can guess that he is probably older than me by a great many years."

While the elder was getting somewhere with a guess as to the kind of being in front of her, she had no idea just how far off her guess of this man's age was. In truth the man that laid in the guest bed in the bottom left corner of the hut was probably one of if not the oldest being on the planet, even older than Rachel Alucard by thousands of years.

Tao:" What should we do with him elder meow?"

Elder:" he will rest here for today until he wakes. It would be best if he remains out of the way of the busy streets for a while so that others can't try to imprison or abuse him, though it looks like he can handle himself."

Tao:" what should I do then meow?"

Elder:" it seems by the way you look sore and bruised that you should stay here for a bit so your bruises can be treated, then you can go on the assgienment to catch the man with that bounty."

Tao:" Ok meow!"

So Tao and the two kaka children sat at a dinner table in the middle of the room and ate some kaka special soup and took naps in order for Tao to heal from her injuries.

**So ends chapter 2. What did you think of it? I know that it's still building up though im getting there. So the first person Kain encounter's in the world of Blazblue is Taokaka, though still unconscious. Give reviews, favorite, and PM me your ideas.**


End file.
